vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kilik
|-|New Timeline= |-|Soul Calibur V= |-|Soul Calibur lV= |-|Soul Calibur lll= |-|Soul Calibur ll= |-|Soul Calibur= Summary Kilik serves as one of the major protagonists of the Soul series. Kilik is a young and kind warrior who shows great mastery with rod martial arts. He was a monk at the Leng Shen Su Temple until a night in which the Evil Seed arrived at the temple and drove him and the other monks mad. Thanks to Xianglian Kilik manages to regain his sanity at the cost of Xianglian losing hers. Kilik as a result was forced to kill her in order to defend himself. Afterwards and unconscious Kilik was picked up and taught by Edge Master. After some time Kilik goes on a journey along with Maxi and Xianglian's sister Xianghua in order to take out Soul Edge. He later has a child with Xianghua named Xiba. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | High 7-C Name: Kilik Origin: Soul Calibur Gender: Male Age: 19-40 (Ages over the course of the series) Classification: Monk Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Soul and Evil Purification, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption (The Kali-Yuga is stated to be absorb any type of energy), Passive Durability Amplification with Quarterstaff, When hit with a 3 or more times consecutively he will heal himself by a medium amount proportional to what he took with Iron Rod, Passive Attack Amplification and Heals himself each time he blocks with Ling-Sheng Su Bo, Passive Durability Amplification and Passive Attack Amplification with Kunlun Bamboo, Passive Durability Amplification with Amud, Limited Durability Negation with Duel Rod, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (The Dvapara-Yuga protected Kilik from the corruption of the Evil Seed) and Soul Manipulation (Can fight Nightmare and Inferno without getting his soul stolen) | All previous abilities, Can close dimensional rifts, Can summon a Werewolf to aid him in battle (Z.W.E.I), Fire Manipulation (Mitsurugi and Nightmare), Ice Manipulation (Siegfried), Power Mimicry (Can copy any male fighting style) | All Original Timeline abilities minus weapon abilities and SCV abilities, Martial Arts, Rod Mastery, Berserk Mode, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation. Attack Potency: City level+ (Defeated Nightmare and Incomplete Inferno alongside Xianghua, tried to fight Zasalamel and harmed a casual Edge Master in order to purify him) | Large Town level+ (Took him and Xianghua combined to defeat Nightmare and Inferno) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions (Comparable to Ivy. Kept pace with Nightmare) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class+ | Large Town Class+ Durability: City level+ | Large Town level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Kali-Yuga | Rods, Katanas, Broadswords, Zweihanders, Rapiers, Katars, Nunchuks or Shields. Intelligence: Above Average (Kilik is a highly skilled fighter who utilizes his rod's range in order to attack opponents from a safe distance. He also utilized his mastery over martial arts and his athletic ability to overwhelm opponents) Weaknesses: Has a hard time performing a killing blow. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ling Sheng Su: Dynastic Phoenix:' Kilik prepares his Critical Finish with the words "Ling-Sheng Su Bo." He kicks and jabs his opponent to the ground with his rod. Then, he jumps high up in the air with the cry of a phoenix, saying "this is the end !", and he slams his rod onto the opponent, causing golden feathers to suddenly appear. He ends by saying, "Nothing personal." Keys: Original Timeline | New Timeline Gallery File:Evil Kilik_Reboot.jpg|Evil Seed Kilik. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Calibur Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Rod Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Werewolves Category:Summoners Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Healers Category:Monks Category:Tier 7